We Two Kings
by everyone'ssister
Summary: Tag for 13.08, The Scorpion And The Frog. The hunt might not have gone the way they planned but it was still a win, and they've got time left over to hang out.


WE TWO KINGS

"The hell, it's so cold!" Dean complains popping his collar up and shuddering as they make their way back to the impala leaving the bus station behind them. Sam silently agrees, doing up the zip on his jacket and thankful to take shelter in the Impala's familiar frame. Dean sinks into the seat beside him sighing happily at the comfy seats beneath him.

He cranks the car and rubs his hands together quickly in front of the warming heater, he turns on the radio and old Christmas tunes flood the car. Sam arches a tired brow but Dean ignores his skepticism and enjoys the soothing nostalgic sounds. They're both stupid tired staring through the windshield blankly just enjoying the stillness and silence sitting between them and in the impala for a few seconds.

 _We three kings of orient are,_

 _Bearing gifts we travel so far_

"Travel so far part is definitely true." Sam grumbles tiredly, breaking them from their trance and Dean sends a fond, equally tired smile towards Sam. It was going to be a long drive home. The older Winchester wasn't looking forward to it either.

"Food first?" He asks, putting baby into drive and reverse and pulling onto the road.

"Food first." Sam agrees. "My turn to pick; Panera Bread." He says, already sounding satisfied.

"Ughhhh." Dean groans, his forehead hitting the steering wheel with a thunk.

"The road Dean! Jesus..."

"I got it, I got it sweetie." Dean comforts, batting Sam's reaching hand away.

Sam huffs, "I swear you're gonna kill us one day, we are going to die in this car, you're way too comfortable."

"Believe me," Dean says, voice flat with tiredness, "You're more than welcome to drive."

"Really...?" Sam starts in surprise.

"Yeah uhm no, the entire side of your head is purple. You ain't touching the wheel of my baby with a chance of concussion."

Sam's smile is soft and fond with knowing, "Yeah I guessed."

Dean pulls into the Panera Bread parking lot he knows Sam had spotted on their way to the bus station. He agrees with Sam without a fight over dinner because he knows Sam is extremely disappointed and discouraged. Dean on the other hand; that was the type of hunt he lived for.

Familiarity mixed with a little mystery, just enough to stretch his mind and inventiveness. He liked meeting new people, he liked saving new people. And he sure as hell loved killing off some sick sons of bitches. Sam is sore and bruised and that he hates, but overall his day and been satisfying and productive.

He knew Sam wasn't so easy to please. So big brother to the rescue. Panera Bread it was. He'd do his best to treat Sam like a king and get his spirits back up, finish up tonight with a beer together at home before bed and Sam would be as right as rain. Or it would at least be enough to carry him over a few days without relapsing into obsessive researcher to the point of endangering himself.

He follows his giant sibling into the (in his opinion) douchey place and they stand in line, Sam mumbling about everything he wants on his salad, Dean's stomach rumbling with the warm smell of toasted sandwiches.

He tunes out Sam's complicated order, and simply gets French onion soup and a turkey melt along with that berry green tea that really is rather good here...see? Sam is rubbing off on him. He's not entirely close minded, he can try new stuff.

Sam sits across from him, bent over his bowl of French onion soup. Yup, wow, they're so related. He's blowing on the steaming broth, eager to drink it down from the bowl like he does to all his soups. Dean goes with the much politer route of loudly slurping every spoonful into his mouth, it only takes three times to earn a glare from his little brother.

"Would you shut up." Sam drily states, not asking, as he glances around to see if Dean's succeeded in embarrassing him; no one seems to have noticed. He gives Dean a triumphant smirk across the table.

Dean grabs his drink and noisily sucks his tea out of the straw and Sam rolls his eyes trying not to smile, it doesn't work. The younger Winchester tries to hide his smile as he sets to work cutting his salad and tossing it to make the dressing and toppings are mixed together well.

Dean slows down, starting to eat his sandwich knowing Sam wasn't going to be rushed.

"That dude was such a creep." Dean says contemplatively, eyes on the floor thoughts remembering back to their hunt.

Sam hums in agreement, "You ain't lying, gave me chills."

"Was nice watched ol'Bart burn up though."

Sam cracks a sardonic grin, of course Dean enjoyed that. So much has changed over the years but Dean's fundamental, soul deep hatred of demons hasn't and Sam loves that about his brother. He had quite enjoyed having a hand in officially ending that soul-dealing dust of the earth forever himself.

"Was also nice making a new friend, and actually keeping 'em alive." Deans smile goes fond and morphs into a grin.

Sam giggles unexpectedly, his spirits lifting, "Got yourself a new girlfriend."

Deans eyes land on him in mild disbelief and annoyance, "That's got to be the most childish thing you've EVER said."

Sam simply dissolved into giggles, face alight with glee at Dean's expense. "Hehe...stay weird yeah, like me yeah." He laughs breathlessly mimicking Dean's deeper voice.

"Shut up." Dean says drily, "You loser, you're just sore cause somehow I made a friend in this whole mess."

"Couldn't have done it without me." Sam says easily, shoving a huge forkful of salad into his mouth.

"No I couldn't have." Dean returns fondly, smile reaching his eyes as their gazes meet and Sam just shakes his head.

"It's just those green eyes and bow legs." Sam leans forward as if confiding.

"Shut up." Dean returns without any heat.

"I should know." Sam says, "I've watched people trip and gape over your cuteness ever since I can remember."

Dean frowns in earnest this time. He levels a finger and glare at his little brother, "You are the cute one, dumbass."

Sam snorts, "Keep telling yourself that you adorable dork."

Dean almost spits his mouthful of tea out and all over his shirt and looks eternally offended. "Now wait just a second sport," he picks up Sam's childhood endearment to drive his point home. "Just because you're 'the smart one' doesn't mean you're always right."

Sam arches a challenging eye brow at him and Dean throws up his hands exasperated.

"Hurry up and eat your salad princess, before I dump your lame ass."

Sam only smiles serenely at him to which Dean rolls his eyes and picks up his phone to ignore his little brother, something he knows from experience Sam can't stand.

"Hey Dean." He says first, before noticing Dean's careful gaze on his phone. Oh? So dean wanted to play this game...

"Hey Dean, look at the girl over there." Dean's fallen for that one one too many times before.

"Hey Dean, how bout you do let me drive?"

Dean doesn't break at that one either, he knows Sam has no desire to drive whatsoever, his little brother was looking forward to his nap time. He sniggers to himself at that and his little brother's expression darkens...he hated HATED being ignored.

Sammy's lips thin and press together in a frown and he digs his own phone out of his pocket. Dean's phone chimes with a text.

Sammy: You're such a baby.

Sammy: You done pouting over there yet big guy?

Sammy: Deeaaannnnn.

Sam would never give up, that was the best part about teasing him. And Dean was a pro; he wouldn't break until he wanted too. He watches as the playfulness slowly leaves Sam and he tenses up, frustration and determination to win tightening his muscles. Dean laughs silently; plays right into his hand every time.

Next Sam dials a number and then puts his phone up to his ear, Dean's phone rings. The older Winchester almost slips up and smiles then. These were the light hearted moments that kept them on their feet, that kept the flame of their faith and strength alive and flaming. He waits a minute and Sam waits too across the table, acting perfectly normal, trying to pick something from his teeth with the tip of his tongue.

Dean picks up his phone and his and Sam's eyes meet as he answers, tone mocking, "We're sorry, no adorable dorks are available at this time, please leave a message after the tone...beeeeeep!"

Sam doesn't crack a smile or so much as bat an eye. "Hi this is Sam Winchester looking for his older brother. But as there are no adorable dorks available he must be too busy being a pissy little bitch to pick up right now, give me a call when the badass hunter Dean Winchester is back."

He hangs up and so does Dean. His older brother pockets his phone and heads off to the bathroom. Sam finally lets the smile out that has been itching the corners of his mouth the whole time. He takes their plates and bowls to the counter and orders Dean a black coffee with a double shot of espresso.

He's standing with it in hand waiting for Dean at the check out counter since it's right beside the small hallway that leads to the bathroom. His brother appears drying his hands on his pants, leaving wet prints on his jeans.

Sam holds the coffee out to him in a truce but frowns in confusion when the girl behind the counter hands Dean a takeout cup of his own. Dean only smiles at him, holding the stirofoam cup out to him.

"Spiced Chai, no milk." He simply says and Sam's grin widens and he hands over Dean's coffee.

"Black coffee, double shot of espresso."

Dean winks at him and heads for the car, "Bitch."

"Jerk."

They may not have reached their true goal today, they might be worried about Cas and Jack, their mom, hell, the whole freaking world! But right now? Thanks to each other, they feel like kings.

...the end

Thanks for reading guys! I'm so warm and happy inside rn after writing this! :):) REVIEW!?;););)


End file.
